


llevo tu corazón, lo llevo en mi corazón

by losingmyangelgrace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Oblivious!Derek, Pining, alpha!Scott, beta!derek, so they can talk about Stiles without Stiles knowing, they talk in Spanish to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losingmyangelgrace/pseuds/losingmyangelgrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek was sitting at the table in the newly renovated Hale house, watching Stiles surreptitiously as he and Allison made cupcakes. He thought that he was being covert about it until Scott slid into the chair next to him and clapped a hand onto his shoulder. </p>
<p>“¿Por qué no hacer un movimiento, hombre?” Scott said, leaning back in the chair and staring at Derek seriously.</p>
<p>(Or where Derek is pining for Stiles, Scott knows and is trying to get him to make a move, generally while in Stiles' presence, by speaking to Derek in Spanish.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	llevo tu corazón, lo llevo en mi corazón

**Author's Note:**

> Translations are in the end notes, they came came off of google so I'm sorry if the Spanish doesn't make actual sense. This also is unbeta'd :)

Derek was sitting at the table in the newly renovated Hale house, watching Stiles surreptitiously as he and Allison made cupcakes. He thought that he was being covert about it until Scott slid into the chair next to him and clapped a hand onto his shoulder. 

“¿Por qué no hacer un movimiento, hombre?” Scott said, leaning back in the chair and staring at Derek seriously.

“Me gusta lo que tenemos ahora,” Derek answered, it was true too, he enjoyed his friendship with Stiles and he didn’t want to rock the boat. What if Stiles didn’t want him back and Derek ruined their friendship by admitting his feelings, even if it meant a little pain every now and then when the whole thing threatened to overwhelm him late at night, then so be it. Derek was a big boy, he could cope.

“Guys,” Stiles complained, turning to them with a mixing bowl clutched in his hands. The boy had gotten a smudge of flour on his cheek. Derek wasn’t sure how, they hadn’t added flour to the batter yet but there it was, taunting Derek at how it emphasized Stiles’ cheekbones. “What have we said you too talking in Spanish while in non-Spanish speakers company. For all we know you could be talking about us.” 

“We’re not talking about you,” Scott intoned. 

“Then what are you talking about?” Stiles asked, eyes narrowed.

“Nothing much,” the Alpha replied easily and Derek had to hand it to Scott, he was getting much better at controlling his expressions. “It’s just that my speaking final’s next week and I want to get a little practise in.”

“Please,” Stiles snorted, “You’ve been fluent in Spanish since you were a kid. I’m not buying it.”

“Feeling a little paranoid today are we?” Derek asked, raising his eyebrows.

“I just don’t like not knowing what you’re saying,” he admitted with a shrug.

“It’s nothing you should be worried about, honestly,” Derek placated, holding his hands up, palms out.

“I still don’t like it,” Stiles grumbled, turning back around to let Allison put some salt into the mixture.

Derek let out a quiet sigh of relief, his eyes falling shut, he was forever grateful that Stiles didn’t speak a word of Spanish, that he could barely even understand the basics. Stiles was more than smart, so Derek knew how frustrated he got when he couldn’t even pick up the simplest of phrases in a foreign language. This in turn meant that Stiles got annoyed listening to Derek and Scott talking in Spanish and they did try to keep it to a minimum, mostly using it for emergency situations only but it was different today. 

After the last few years of his life, Derek had never felt more connected to a group of people. He never thought he’d have a pack again, but that had changed over the last year. They’d slowly come together, Scott reaching out to him, giving him the option of not being an omega and despite all of the shit Scott had put him through, he’d taken the offer. Sure things had been a little tense in the beginning but now the pack was strong, a cohesive unit, and Derek was glad that Scott was his Alpha.

Because of that though, Scott knew that Derek was feeling his attraction for Stiles particularly hard that day through the pack bonds connecting all of the betas to him. Seeing Stiles here, making himself at home in Derek’s space, getting his scent everywhere and filling the rooms with laughter…it hurt but it was worth it. 

“Creo que deberías ir a por ella,” Scott mumbled, as he watched Allison sieve flour, laughing at something Stiles must have said. 

How could Derek do that though, how could he ‘just go for it’ when so many things could go wrong? He wanted Stiles in his life forever, in any capacity, and what if admitting his feelings turned Stiles away. Derek wouldn’t be able to stand the awkwardness that might ensue between them if he made a move and was rejected, never mind the heartbreak. Stiles was always so relaxed around him now, didn’t mind if Derek sometimes touched him a little more than necessary, a brush to the lower back as he passed or a hand on his arm while they talked. If Derek got to have that, even if Stiles brushed it off as the tactility of a werewolf, then he’d settle for it.

“Bueno, yo pienso que eres estúpido, de modo que…” he glared.

“Ouch, Derek,” Scott replied mockingly, “I think I might have to go and get some aloe for that burn.” 

It wasn’t his best, Derek knew it, Scott knew it, from the angry huffs Stiles was making as he folded flour into the batter he didn’t know it, wanted too, but refused to ask and the whole thing was driving him insane. Derek couldn’t help but smile a little.

-oOo-

When Derek heard Stiles’ heartbeat coming from his house as he drove down the drive his own heart started thudding out an uneven rhythm in his chest. He’d just gotten off a double shift at the station, he was tired and wanted something to eat but Stiles was here. At his house. When no one else was.

He immediately started to panic, pushing his foot down on the gas as images of Stiles lying on the porch covered in blood presented themselves in his mind. There hadn’t been a supernatural threat to Beacon Hills for a few months now, not since Deaton drained the Nemeton’s power, but that didn’t stop Derek from worrying. It was one of his biggest fears, finding Stiles near death and not being able to do anything about it. 

Parking haphazardly, Derek bolted from his car, passing Stiles’ Jeep and jumping onto the front porch, following Stiles’ heartbeat into the house. When he found Stiles sitting at the kitchen table, books strewn out in front of him, chewing on a pen as stared at a text book, Derek sagged against the door frame. Relief flooded through him in a wave, leaving him light headed. 

“You okay there?” Stiles asked, looking at Derek imploringly. “You’re pale as hell, man.” 

“I’m fine,” Derek grunted, pushing off of the frame and walking over to the fridge. He opened it and peered inside, not focusing on its contents just wanting to have something to do. 

“You sure?” The concern in Stiles’ voice, the way he smelled of worry, it made Derek’s stomach twist.

“Yeah,” he said, feeling stupid for jumping to the conclusion that Stiles would only be here if he was mortally wounded. They were _friends_ , Derek had given him a key so why couldn’t it in the realms of possibility that Stiles would come here to spend time with him. Stiles knew his dad’s shifts and he knew Derek’s shifts, so he could easily work out when they overlapped and when they didn’t. It made more sense than Stiles bleeding out on the back porch.

“I can go if you wa-”

“No,” Derek interrupted, much too quickly. Heat flooded into his ears and he hoped Stiles wouldn’t notice them burning red. “No, it’s okay,” he continued, pulling out a ready-made lasagne, “stay as long as you want.” 

After placing his dinner in the oven to heat up he finally turned around to face Stiles. He was gazing quizzically at Derek, like Derek was a puzzle he couldn’t figure out. That wasn’t true though, Derek had told Stiles more about himself than any other member of the pack. The things Derek had told Stiles literally gave Stiles the power to destroy him, but Derek didn’t regret telling him any of it. 

So Derek left him too it, instead going up to his room to shower before his food was done and if he jerked himself off imagining the line of Stiles’ neck, his head thrown back in pleasure because of the ways that Derek was touching his body, then that was just the way things had to be. He’d long resigned himself to not making a move, no matter how much Scott tried to prompt him into doing something. 

Sometimes he wondered why Scott tried to push him into it so much. Scott was Stiles’ best friend so maybe he knew something that Derek didn’t but Derek just couldn’t find any reason to think why Stiles might reciprocate his feelings. 

Derek ended up spending longer in the shower then he intended, his thoughts going round in circles after he’d orgasmed so he hurried to dry himself off, worried about burning his food. He needn’t have expended energy on the emotion though because when he arrived back at the kitchen, hair still sticking to his forehead, he found the lasagne plated up with a salad sitting on a clear patch of table with a knife and fork next to the plate. Stiles was still sitting doing his homework. 

“You stand there any longer and it’s gonna to go cold,” Stiles told him without looking up.

“Yeah,” Derek murmured, unable to think of anything else to say as he moved to sit at the table. “Uh…thanks, I guess.”

“No problem,” he shrugged, pen going to his mouth. What a mouth it was too, Derek had often thought about how soft it feel under his fingertips, on his lips. 

He began to eat and had to hold back a whimper when he placed some lettuce into his mouth and tasted Stiles. The rest of the meal felt akin to torture, every bite meaning another taste of Stiles, and he tasted so _good_. Derek didn’t know whether he wanted to savour it or eat as fast as possible to stop the waves of want he was feeling, but wanting Stiles wasn’t something he could just stop feeling, he’d learned that a while ago. 

When he was finished he took his plate to the sink and quickly rinsed it off, after placing it on the draining board he stretched, trying to shake off some of his fatigue. “I’m gonna go watch TV for a bit,” he said, not looking at Stiles as he left the room.

A few minutes he heard Stiles packing his things away, he expected the teen to leave but he didn’t, instead plopping down at the other end of the sofa. “Days of Our Lives?” he asked disdainfully.

“You know I like watching it and my house, my choice,” Derek grumbled, fighting a yawn and loosing. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Stiles grumbled, sticking his tongue out. 

Even though he was trying to hide it, Derek could sense Stiles getting into the plot of the show ten minutes later as one of the characters was pushed down a set of stairs by her older brother. It was a gripping show after all. 

“Why the hell did he do that?” Stiles exclaimed.

“For the inheritance money,” Derek replied, not taking his eyes away from the screen. 

“But I still, it’s his _sister_ , wh-”

“Shush,” Derek interrupted as the scene changed, showing the two characters he’d wanted together for ages strolling through a park. 

They watched the rest of the episode in silence and when the credits rolled Stiles snorted before saying, “Well that was a load of shit.”

“Sure, that’s what you thought,” Derek answered, starting to roll his eyes but stopping to yawn again as he began flicking through the channels for something else to watch. A thought occurred to him, “How come you’re here anyway? It’s a Friday night.” 

“Everyone else is getting ready to either go on a date or go to a party,” Stiles shrugged, and there wasn’t any trace of bitterness in his tone or his scent.

“I get why you wouldn’t want to be a third-wheel, but why not go to one of the parties?” he asked, frowning slightly. Stiles was seventeen, a senior in high school, he should be out enjoying himself, getting drunk illegally and all that. 

“Everyone’ll be getting drunk and I’m allergic to alcohol so I thought I’d pass.”

“You got tested on it then?” Derek wondered, thinking back to the times he’d called to pick Stiles up from whoever’s house was throwing a party that week. They’d just thought that Stiles couldn’t hold his drink, usually throwing up after his second drink, and continuing to vomit and feel nauseous long after the substance was out of his system. It wasn’t until one night was Derek was carrying Stiles off of Lydia’s front porch – the boy flushed, his heart beating a mile a minute as he complained about stomach cramps - that Lydia herself had suggested that it might be more then teenage intolerance. 

“Yeah, couple of weeks ago.”

“You didn’t tell me,” Derek frowned, another yawn ripping through him.

“Didn’t think you’d want to know. I’m not bothered by it or anything. I didn’t even like the taste of beer, I just drank because everyone else was,” Stiles told him matter-of-factly. 

Derek was about to tell Stiles that he’d _want_ to know whether Stiles thought he would or not, when he heard Allison’s SUV turn onto his drive. “Are Scott and Allison going on a date tonight?” he questioned.

Stiles frowned at the change of subject but answered anyway, “Yeah, why?”

“They’re coming down the drive,” Derek replied, getting up and going out onto the porch, dyer scenarios entering his head. Stiles followed, heart racing in his chest as the stink of worry began to roll off of him.

The SUV pulled to stop behind Derek’s car and Scott jumped out, something clutched in his hand. “Are you two okay?” Derek asked, his eyebrows pulled down in a frown.

“Yeah, we’re fine,” Scott replied. “The restaurant we’re going too is the next town over so I thought I’d bring back the sweats you loaned me, you know, after my jeans were torn to shreds last week.”

Derek remembered, they had been focusing on how they could take someone out by attacking their legs. Scott’s jeans had not survived the afternoon. 

“Warn a guy next time,” Stiles said, annoyed, from where he was standing next to Derek, “I thought something had happened!”

“We’re totally okay, buddy,” Scott placated, stepping up onto the porch and holding the freshly laundered sweatpants out, “no crises, just running an errand. I didn’t even know you were going to be here.” 

The Alpha then started having a conversation with Stiles using only their faces and no words, Derek kind of understood why Stiles hated it when he and Scott spoke to each other in Spanish because he had no clue what they were trying to say to one another, and it was _irritating_. Scott seemed to be trying to get Stiles to do something if the way he was widening his eyes and lifting his brows was anything to go by. Stiles kept shaking his head though in an adamant ‘no’. 

“Just drop it, Scott,” he snapped, waves of frustration and sadness rolling off of him.

“¿Qué está tratando de decir a él?” Derek asked, knowing that whether he asked it in English or Spanish, Stiles would get annoyed, so really he was going for the lesser of two evils.

“No es nada,” Scott answered, also smelling and sounding frustrated, “realmente. Volver a entrar y disfrutar de su noche, Derek.”

Stiles tutted loudly and stormed back inside. Derek wanted to follow, just like Scott had told him too but something was wrong and he couldn’t just leave it.

“¿Qué pasa con él?” he asked, wanting to know why Stiles was feeling the way he was but also not wanting Stiles too know they were talking about him if he was listening in.

“Nada, Derek,” Scott replied a little to forcefully, before his gaze turned mischievous. “Ya sabes, ahora es el momento perfecto para hacer un movimiento. Es sólo ustedes dos aquí, solo…juntos...” 

Derek growled a warning but Scott just laughed, reaching forward to ruffle Derek’s hair, something that Derek would have torn his arm off for a couple of years earlier. Scott was his Alpha now though, he was allowed to get away with things like that and Derek would never admit it but despite Scott being his Alpha, he was also like an annoying little brother. 

Scott shook his head before bouncing off of the porch and heading back to the idling SUV. “Así obtuso,” he muttered as he climbed in, saluting jokingly before the door shut and Allison was executing a textbook three point turn and driving away. He didn’t have time to ponder over Scott’s parting words though, instead hurrying to get to Stiles to see if he was okay. 

He found Stiles back in the living room, he wasn’t on the couch though. Instead he was standing in front of the large bookcase that sat next to the window, staring at the collection of books Derek had gathered. “You know,” he said, his voice falsely bright, “it always shocks me how much you love poetry. It shouldn’t, but it does.”

“Me gusta mi cuerpo cuando está con su cuerpo. Es así que bastante nuevo una cosa,” he recited, gazing at Stiles as he walked towards him, wishing he could say the words in English while Stiles slowly rode him, gasping at the feel of Derek’s cock inside of him. He smelt his own arousal and tried to fight his reddening ears.

“That’s just showing off,” Stiles snorted, walking past Derek and back to the couch. His fingers brushed over Derek’s as he passed and Derek felt an electric thrill shoot up his arm. Scott’s words came to mind but he pushed them away, Stiles wasn’t okay and that was what Derek had to concentrate on. 

“¿Puedo compararte con un día de verano?” he asked, switching poems, “Tú eres más precioso y más templado.”

“Now you’re just mocking me,” Stiles pouted, throwing himself back down and sprawling all over one side of the couch.

“Te amo por la mañana,” Even though Stiles couldn’t understand a word Derek was saying as he quoted lines from different love poems, he didn’t care. It still felt good to say it despite the _ache_ in his chest, always there but somehow much worse at that moment. “Te amo en la noche. Te quiero cuando te veo. Te amo cuando estás fuera de la vista.” 

“What are you even saying?” he demanded, looking over his shoulder to glare at Derek. 

“Nothing much,” he lied, “Just quoting some Hamlet.” 

“Well stop, and get your butt over here. You subjected me to Days of Our Lives so I’m going to make you watch Millionaire Matchmaker.”

“But I like that show,” Derek snorted, doing as Stiles instructed.

“Not the point,” Stiles snapped, turning his attention to the TV. 

Derek waited five minutes before asking, “What did Scott say that bothered you so much?”

“It’s nothing,” Stiles mumbled.

“That’s what he told me but it obvious isn’t if it annoyed you so much,” he answered before yawning so wide that his jaw cracked, the shots of adrenalin he’d received upon Scott’s arrival having quickly left his system. 

“Well you know how Scott is, won’t leave something alone no matter how many times you ask him too,” he bit out and Derek could relate there. He just hummed his response, Stiles wasn’t being open about it, so if he was going to talk then Derek would have to wait him out. 

He watched Stiles out of the corner of his eye, not really paying attention to what was happening on screen. As the teenager calmed down his shoulders visibly relaxed and he stopped fidgeting so much. He began to smell like contentment and breathing it in, Derek was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. The soft waves of the scent coupled with Stiles’ rhythmic heartbeat sending him slowly to sleep. 

Stiles noticed. “Go to bed if you want. I’ll let myself out and lock up later.”

Derek knew Stiles would, too, but he didn’t want to leave Stiles’ company, leave the wonderful smell of him behind. So Derek just shook his head and shifted his weight, trying to find an uncomfortable position so he wouldn't drift off. 

It didn’t work, though, and after another couple of minutes his eyes starting fluttering closed. Derek tore them open whenever he realized what he was doing but it was so warm, he had a full belly and Stiles was here, safe and relaxed. It was threatening mixture. 

“You’re gonna have a bad neck if you fall asleep sitting up,” Stiles commented, looking over at him.

“Well, what do you suggest?” Derek muttered groggily. 

As he watched Stiles’ face he saw him come to sort of decision. Stiles swallowed, Adam’s apple bobbing much too temptingly before he looked down and patted his lap. Derek thought it was too good to be true. “You sure?”

“I wouldn’t offer if I wasn’t sure,” Stiles sneered and without giving Stiles time to change his mind Derek shuffled over and stretched out, gently placing his head in Stiles lap, facing the TV. 

It was so comfortable, lying stretched out like that, using Stiles as a pillow, his scent surrounding him, and when Stiles’ fingers found their way into Derek’s hair, carding slowly it, Derek could pretend that they did this all the time. He knew he’d pay for it when Stiles left, which he eventually would, but he could content himself in that moment with just being close to Stiles. Derek tried to stay awake, to savour the feel of Stiles’ thigh under his cheek and the way those perfect, long fingers felt in his hair but exhaustion soon took over and Derek succumbed to sleep.

-oOo-

A few weeks later Derek awoke in his own bed and groaned, he’d been dreaming of Stiles. It wasn’t even sexual, they’d just been together, simply enjoying each other’s company, a few stolen kisses every now and again. It still left Derek wanting to curl up in the foetal position and stay like that until the agony passed.

He didn’t though, couldn’t, it was his day off and he had things to clean, clothes to wash, errands to run. It was only when he was making his way steadily through a stack of toast that he checked his phone, frowning when he saw no messages from Stiles. He always had a message from Stiles in the morning, sometimes they detailed a strange dream or his horror over being able to hear his dad and Melissa ‘doing stuff’ when they thought he was asleep or, more usually, it was just a simple good morning. But there was no new text from Stiles. 

Derek puzzled over it, worry creeping in until he realized what day it was. The anniversary of Stiles’ mom’s death. He swore profusely. 

It was a little after ten but he doubted that Stiles would be in school, Derek knew he’d skipped the day for the last seven years and Derek doubted that would change. He didn’t know what to do though, would Stiles want to see him or would he want to be left alone? Derek just couldn’t decide, this wasn’t something they talked about, period. 

Toast forgotten about, he texted Scott. _What will Stiles be doing today?_

_He’ll be at the cemetery,_ Scott replied a few tense minutes later, thankfully realizing what Derek was talking about, _every year since he’s spent most of the day there. Takes a lunch and a blanket and everything._

It wasn’t like Scott didn’t know about his love for Stiles so he felt no shame when he texted back with, _Do you think he’d want to see me there?_

_Yeah man, go for it. You understand what he’s going through better than any of us and he’ll be glad for the company._

As soon as he finished reading Derek was on the move, sprinting up the stairs and throwing himself in his room, pulling clothes on haphazardly. _Have you seen him today?_ Derek texted one-handed while he tried to button his jeans up with the other.

_I went round before school. John had already left for work and he tried to put on a front, always does, but he just smelt so /sad/._

_I’m leaving now._ he managed to type out as he shoved his feet into his sneakers and hurried outside, keys in hand. 

_Good. The rest of us are gonna head over once school lets out. I’m glad he’s not going to be alone. You know what he’s like when he locks himself up in his head._

_Yeah._ Derek replied before throwing his phone into the back of his car and starting the engine. 

The closer he got to the cemetery the more tense he became. Derek just wanted to see Stiles, even if he couldn’t hold the teenager and comfort him like he want too, just wanted to be there for him. 

Fifteen long minutes later he pulled up in the parking lot, barely getting the doors closed before he was walking quickly through row upon row of graves. He paused for a moment when he reached his own families large head stone, hunkering down in front of it to place his hand over all of the names, almost like if he touched this he could touch them. Cold stone was no replacement for living, breathing people though.

After a few moments he dragged himself a way and followed the sound of Stiles’ heartbeat – he could pick out that heartbeat anyway – to Claudia Stilinski’s grave. 

He stopped a few metres away, staring at Stiles’ back. He was sitting on a blanket, shoulders hunched, chin resting on his drawn up knees. Stiles looked so very small like that, all of his energy seemingly sucked away, waves of desolation and guilt rolling off of him and, unbidden, Derek whined quietly.

“You gonna stand there staring all day or what?” Stiles croaked, turning around and looking at Derek with red rimmed eyes, the corners of his lips turned down. 

Without saying a word Derek crossed the space between them and sat down on the blanket with his feet out in front of him, only a few scant centimetres of space between the two of them. The sun was high in the sky above them but Derek couldn’t feel any of its warmth sitting there while Stiles felt so much sadness. 

Derek felt lost, his plan had been to get there and that was it. He hadn’t put any thought into what he’d do once he’d actually _arrived_. 

He was trying to come up with things to say that wouldn’t sound cliché or fake when Stiles leaned over and rested his head on Derek’s shoulder. Without even thinking about it Derek wrapped an arm around Stiles’ waist and pulled him closer, getting rid of that small bit of distance between them.

They sat in silence for a while, all of Derek’s intentions on breaking it disappearing. He was content like this, just to hold Stiles against him and share space. The teenager would speak when he wanted too. 

More time passed and Stiles lifted his head but didn’t pull away. He reached into a bag sitting on his other side, pulling out a sandwich and a water bottle, both of which he shared with Derek without saying a word. Once they’d finished, Stiles settled his head back on Derek’s shoulder, rubbing his cheek on the soft leather of Derek’s jacket before once again becoming still. 

Derek wasn’t sure how much time had passed, a couple of hours for sure but he wasn’t becoming bored or restless. He just wanted to be there with Stiles, for Stiles.

“I thought it would get easier,” Stiles rasped after at least another hour, “but it didn’t.”

“I know,” Derek answered, because he did know. The pain didn’t go away, or even become that much more bearable, you just sort of got used to carrying it around in you. You took the weight of it so you could continue to get up in the morning even if you didn’t want too. 

“She would have loved you,” he continued, his voice wavering. “Would have had you round for dinner every Sunday and purposefully make too much food so you’d have leftovers to take home. She’d do stuff like that. Little, tiny things just to try and make sure that someone would be okay.”

“She must have been lovely to be around,” he commented softly.

“Always,” his voice cracked. “She’d try to set you up with all of her friend’s kids, invite you to my lacrosse games, take lunch for you at the station when she brought my dad’s. She would have made you part of the family.”

“I would have liked that,” he answered truthfully, trying to blink away to moisture in his eyes.

“I just miss her so much,” he choked before letting out a quiet sob. 

Derek didn’t say anything, there were no adequate words for this, only actions. He turned and brought Stiles into his lap, allowing Derek to hold him properly while he cried. He kept his arms wrapped tight around Stiles’ shaking shoulders and rocked them gently, all the while feeling Stiles’ tears on his neck.

When Stiles had cried himself out, Derek was still holding him, carding a hand through the hair at the nape of Stiles’ neck. He started growling softly, it wasn’t a menacing sound, more soothing. His mother had used to do it for him when he’d wake up from having night terrors as a child and be absolutely hysterical, why not try the same thing for Stiles. 

“Are you purring to make me feel better?” Stiles laughed weakly, breath ghosting over Derek’s skin. 

“Pretty much,” Derek nodded. “Is it working?”

“A little,” was all he said in reply. 

They stayed like that, Derek holding Stiles and Stiles clutching onto Derek’s shirt so hard his knuckles were white. Stiles’ breathing evened out, slowing down and Derek thought that he might have been falling asleep until Stiles spoke, his voice hoarse but full of intent, “What happened, it taught me a few things.”

“Oh?” he asked, his eyebrows rising even though Stiles couldn’t see them.

“Yeah, actually taught me some things and cemented something else.”

Derek didn’t reply, feeling that whatever Stiles was going to say, he didn’t need prompting for it. When Stiles finally looked up, tear tracks down his face and his eyes so bright, making a stark contrast to the red circles around them, Derek knew that he’d been right.

“Seeing her like that, at the end, it really brought home the whole life is short thing, you know? And the other thing, the thing that really stuck, was that she’d always tell me to _do what I wanted to do and nothing else_. It sounds pretty straight forward, but sometimes you just never know how a person is going to react when you try to do that.”

He looked at Derek like he was waiting for something. But Derek didn’t know what to say, didn’t know where Stiles was going with this. He tried to discern something from Stiles’ face, from the way that his eyes were shining but he just didn’t understand what Stiles was trying to get him to do. 

He took a chance at all the possible replies with, “So what do you want to do, Stiles?”

A small grin tugged at Stiles’ lips and Derek felt something ease in him, he’d obviously given the correct answer. 

“I,” Stiles said, “I want to do this.” And he closed the space between them to press their lips together. 

It didn’t last very long, Derek surging forward at the touch of Stiles’ mouth making their teeth clattered together, hard. Stiles pulled back slightly and Derek thought he’d it ruined it but Stiles just smiled again, raising his hands to cup Derek’s cheeks before leaning back in. 

Keeping control of himself this time, Derek kissed Stiles slowly, languidly, the touch of the teenager making it feel like explosions were going off all over his body. He’d wanted this for so long, and right then, he _could_ have it. 

Stiles nipped at Derek’s bottom lip before pulling back again, both of them breathing a little heavier than normal. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long, wanted _you_ for so long. All of you. For as long as you’ll have me,” Stiles told him breathlessly, running his thumbs over Derek’s cheekbones and leaving trails of fire in its wake. It wasn’t a destructive fire though; it was the warmth of the sun on your back after a cold winter, letting you know that good things were just beginning. 

Things began slotting into place in Derek’s mind, everything that Scott had said to him about just going for it with Stiles. The touches Stiles had always allowed him, even just a couple weeks ago when Stiles had let him fall asleep with his head in his lap. Stuff that used to confuse Derek, all of it was making sense now and it felt amazing.

Stiles liked him back, and Derek was on top of the world. 

“Can we do it some more?” he asked, unashamed because Stiles _returned his feelings_ and had _made a move on him_.

“Absolutely,” Stiles breathed. 

They met each other half way that time. This kiss sloppy with their enthusiasm and Derek learned that Stiles made the most beautiful noises when he sucked on his tongue and in return Derek moaned long and loud when Stiles started pulling at the hair on the back of his head. 

Derek was so wrapped up in Stiles, revelling in things that the different touches created, he didn’t notice anyone approaching until a loud wolf whistle rent the air. They pulled apart, turning to look at who had made the sound and Derek groaned when he saw Isaac giving them a shit eating grin, clearly the perpetrator if the way his eyebrows were waggling was anything to go by.

Scott, Allison and Lydia walked with him, they had much smaller smiles on their faces but none the less, they looked just as pleased. Stiles climbed off of Derek’s lap as they drew nearer and they helped each other up.

“How you doing there, man?” Scott asked Stiles.

“I’m okay,” he answered with a nod. And Stiles was telling the truth, too, he still smelt of sadness, but under that was a strong seam of happiness. Derek had done that, it was a heady thing. 

“We’re gonna go for some ice cream, if you want to join us,” Allison offered.

“Sounds good to me,” Stiles agreed before starting to pack his stuff up. Derek helped him fold the blanket and he knew the rest of them were giving him looks but he just couldn’t stop smiling as he gazed at Stiles. 

Once Stiles had finished packing, they looked away as Stiles stepped up to the gravestone, resting his forehead against it. None of them could block out his whispered, “Bye, mom,” though and when Stiles straightened up, clearing his throat, Derek turned back and held out a hand for him. Stiles took it with a sad smile. 

Their fingers intertwined, Derek and Stiles started walking back to the parking lot, the rest following.

“Mano que sostiene? Eso es nuevo,” Scott commented, making everyone else groan.

“Es,” Derek replied.

“También huele como usted rodó alrededor en su ropa sucia.”

“Me gusta.” And Derek did like being able to smell Stiles on himself and himself on Stiles, why wouldn’t he? Allison always reeked of Scott.

“Obviamente,” Scott snorted. “Me alegro de que uno de ustedes finalmente hizo un movimiento.”

“Yo también,” Derek answered, making Scott laugh quietly. 

Stiles turned his head and narrowed his eyes at Derek, “You’re talking about me aren’t you?”

“Yep,” he nodded, popping the p. He had nothing to hide now.

“I knew it,” Stiles groused, looking away. 

Grinning so wide Derek could feel his eyes crinkling at the corners, he leaned over and kissed Stiles’ temple, letting his nose nuzzle the teenager’s cheek, just because he _could_.

**Author's Note:**

> This came about because I kept seeing posts about Derek speaking another language and Scott and Derek having private conversations in front of other packs members just because they could. I took the idea, and I'm not gonna lie, it's ended up about 4,000 words longer then I expected but I just couldn't help myself *shrugs*
> 
> So I hope you liked it and will be a dear and comment and/kudos because that would be awesome :D xx
> 
>  
> 
> **ohbonesmybones.tumblr.com**
> 
>  
> 
> Translations:
> 
> ¿Por qué no hacer un movimiento, hombre? - Why not make a move, man
> 
> Me gusta lo que tenemos ahora - I like what we have now
> 
> Creo que deberías ir a por ella - I think you should go for it
> 
> Bueno, yo pienso que eres estúpido, de modo que... - Well, I think you're stupid, so...
> 
> ¿Qué está tratando de decirle? - What are you trying to tell him?
> 
> No es nada, realmente. Volver a entrar y disfrutar de su noche, Derek - It's nothing, really. Go back inside and enjoy your night, Derek. 
> 
> ¿Qué pasa con él? - What's wrong with him?
> 
> Nada, Derek - Nothing, Derek  
>    
>  Ya sabes, ahora es el momento perfecto para hacer un movimiento. Es sólo ustedes dos aquí, solo...juntos... - You know, now is the perfect time to make a move. It's just you two here, alone...together...
> 
> Así obtuso - So obtuse
> 
> Me gusta mi cuerpo cuando está con su cuerpo. Es así que bastante nuevo una cosa - I like my body when it is with your body. It is so quite new a thing (EE Cummings)
> 
> ¿Puedo compararte con un día de verano? Tú eres más precioso y más templado. - Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate. (William Shakespeare)
> 
> Te amo por la mañana. Te amo en la noche. Te quiero cuando te veo. Te amo cuando estás fuera de la vista - I love you in the morning. I love you in the night. I love you when I see you. I love you when you are out of sight. (Ken e Hall)
> 
> Mano que sostiene? Eso es nuevo - Hand holding? That's new
> 
> Es - It is
> 
> También huele como usted rodó alrededor en su ropa sucia - It also smells like you rolled around in his dirty clothes.
> 
> Me gusta - I like it
> 
> Obviamente. Me alegro de que uno de ustedes finalmente hizo un movimiento - Obviously. I'm glad one of you finally made a move though.
> 
> Yo también - Me too


End file.
